Studying Abroad
by Starlis
Summary: Sonika goes to Italy for her senior year, she meets and makes friends with a bunch of cool people, maybe even a romance sparks? (First Fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1: The First Friend

**MAIN SHIP: SONIKA x YOHIOLOID**

** BACKGROUND SHIPS: **

**Kaito x Meiko**

**Luka x Lily**

** Oliver x Human!James(Based off of BFC's Human James)**

**Miki x Piko**

** Prima x Sweet Ann**

**Bruno x Clara  
-**

"Dang it!" Sonika cried, her fist connecting to her locker. It was her first day in Italy, and the students were given their lockers to put away their stuff before they went to the assembly. "Do you, ah…" The voice paused from behind, searching for the correct English word. She turned and tilted her head slightly. A swedish accent? In Italy? He must've been studying abroad also. A tall blonde boy stood there grinning awkwardly, he was stumbling on his words. "Do I what?" She asked. "Hmm, help?" He mumbled the rest, flushing a light pink. 'Wow,' he thought, 'She's pretty.' "I can, help you open." He motioned to her lock. Sonika froze for a second, then gave in. She nodded her head and moved out of the way, handing him the paper with the combination on it. "I'm Yohioloid." The tall blonde said as he moved to the locker and spun it open with practiced ease. She faintly blushed mainly because wow he made it look so easy and she couldn't help but stare, he was beautiful. "I'm S-sonika" she replied nervously, "are you studying abroad also?" she asked. He nodded slightly "Ahh yes, Italy's very beautiful. I had to come study here." _Oh, wow his accent_ Sonika blinked as his words set in. 'ALL YEAR. WITH HIM?! THE DUDE WHO HAD TO OPEN MY LOCKER FOR ME?!' She slightly panicked. "Cool, cool. So am I. I mean, you already know that since I said it but uh, yeah, hi." Yohio laughed, "It is fine. What grade are you in? I'm in, ah, tolfte klass*." He didn't know the english term, so he slipped into his native tongue. "Ah! Sorry, sorry! It is my, ah, last year." "You're a senior also! Thats great, I'm sure we'll be in the same classes." "Hope so!"  
-

**Short first chapter haha  
Soooo first fanfic! I'm writing this with a friend and I will finish and post the second chapter later! Also we're trying to add different languages into the mix, since Yohioloid's VA is from Sweden we added a little of that language. We could use some help with languages so please let us know if we have something wrong!(I took Spanish I last semester so I know barely little of it, the rest is coming from the internet.) **


	2. Chapter 2: Bird Kids

_'That assembly was the worst. I didn't even see Yohioloid.'_ Sonika thought as she left the building to find her way to the dorms. They were allowed a break for the rest of the day until tomorrow, which was the official first day of school. As she began walking, she noticed two boys sitting on a bench feeding birds breadcrumbs. 'What the bloody hell? Why Are they doing that?' She wondered. The girl paused before deciding to go ask them what was up. She walked up to two boys, one with sandy-blonde hair with a bandage over his right eye in a little sailor suit, and a boy with half of his hair blonde and the other half brown who kinda resembled a bird called an American Goldfinch. "Hey," She said, "do they allow you guys to feed the birds?" the bandaged boy looked up and replied "Not sure, we do anyways." She stared blankly for a second then she asked "Wait… you're from England also?" He nodded slightly and responded "Yeah, you studying abroad also?" "Yeah, I got a scholarship." "Ah, I got the same one." Sonika smiled, "So what's your names, bird boys?" The more bird-ish looking one spoke up, his voice not too deep but very soothing to say the least. "I'm James, This cutie is Oliver." The spoken boy flushed and shoved his friend. "Stop."_ 'Huh, do these two…?'_ Her thoughts were cut off by James speaking again. "And no, we don't go out. He's not a_ 'homoseuxal.'_" "Oh, well I should get going, I need to find the dorms and stuff." And with that, she left Oliver to beat James with bread crumbs.


End file.
